Forgive Me for What?
by PuppyDogJou
Summary: After all I’ve done for her, she can’t be happy for the one thing I do for myself. I don’t understand what I did wrong: I fell in love with someone who felt the same. So, why does she hate me? SetoxJou KaibaxJou hints of ShazukaxKaiba. Some OOCness.


Lime Rocker: Well this started from a prompt in class, and kind of morphed into what you see today. My friend also dared me to try to write in first person, so this is in Jounouchi's point of view. I hope you enjoy.

I thought it would be interesting to play with the idea of Shizuka being a new Kaiba fan girl.

Story: Forgive Me for What?

Pairing: SetoxJou KaibaxJou (Hints of ShizukaxKaiba)

Type: One-Shot

Rating: Mature (16 +)

Warnings: Mentions of yaoi (guy on guy), and child abuse.

Full Summary: KaibaxJou hints of ShazukaxKaiba. After all I've done for her, she can't be happy for the one thing I do for myself. I don't understand what I did wrong: I fell in love with someone who felt the same. So, why does she hate me?

In Jounouchi's POV!

* * *

While playing with the white towel in my hand, it hit me.

I now knew the reason why she acted that way, and I felt horrible about it. She was, after all, my sister. I love her, and I'm sure she loves me.

To tell the truth, this sudden out burst shouldn't have surprised me. Looking back on things: the way she look at him, smiled his direction, went places she knew he'd be… all the signs were there. I gave her the benefit of a doubt; she was my loving, innocent sister and would never betray me.

She knew of my feelings, I don't quite know how she found out. I think she walked in on me sleeping one night and well, dreams will be dreams. She seemed to accept it: giving me advice, comforting me during my low points, giving me false hope.

Well, it wasn't really a false hope, but she didn't know of his feelings towards anyone, let alone me. She didn't even know him. But she was always there, hugging me.

Then one day, she met him.

She had the day off school and by some miracle our mother allowed her to spend the rest of the day with me. She was waiting outside for me. I usually tend to get out of there as fast as I can on Fridays, but I had to talk to my English teacher after class, so I was running late.

Well, she must have felt very lost, because she asked him where I was.

Anyone who knows either of us knows not to ask about the other. We always fought, and never got along. But there she was, in all her sweet and innocent glory.

He was probably surprised; here someone was, asking him very sweetly where his hated enemy was. A part of me wished I hadn't come over at that moment; it would have been interesting to see his reaction.

Then again, his reaction was rather priceless.

He blinked for a moment when I came over – he must not have known she was my sister – and smiled slightly. Causing me to stop dead in my tracks, blinking in confusion – did he just smile!?

He nodded and asked her name. She was stuck instantly by his looks, and that smile didn't help in the least.

I was even taken aback. Here was Kaiba Seto, the heartless rich boy who hated me, smiling at my sister! Not even that, but him smiling! I think hell must have frozen over.

But… but then he turned it towards me and told me he was surprised he had never heard me talking to my friends about her. Me, the person he loathed with every fiber of his being. If I wasn't already head over heels for him, I would have been then.

So it isn't a surprise to learn she had fallen for him too.

The lucky bastered nabbed two Jounouchi's! The jerk.

Things only seemed to get stranger a few weeks later. I woke up early one day, my dad was yelling at me to pick up his beer bottle mess again… drunken slob. I left; I didn't want to deal with his shit.

So, I got to school early, real early. And wouldn't ya know it, there sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer was the very same CEO who had smiled at me and my sister late that Friday afternoon, when no one was around.

He looked up at me for a moment with his stone pale face and icy eyes that glared icicles into my soul, then back down at his laptop.

I thought it would only be a one time event. I had replayed the moment over and over in my head, and the mental pictures of that smile would be all that remained, I wasn't complaining. At least I had the pictures, you know?

So it didn't bother me all that much when I sat down at my own desk, determined to get another hour or so of sleep before school started getting busy.

I was slowly falling asleep, and loving the thought of sleeping a little longer, when there was something running through my hair. I was so tired, so I didn't register it right away, only that it was really soothing and kind of felt nice.

I sighed, and there was a soft chuckle in reply. I cracked my eyes open to see the tall brunet leaning over me, one of his hands resting in my blond hair. And get this, he was smiling again!

I sat up a little; I was tired and still thought I was dreaming. His smile vanished though, his other hand coming up to my cheek. He ran his thumb across the bone under my eye where I had a bruise from last nights beating – it hadn't been as bad as the others, I only took one hit before making it to my room.

No one knew about my father, and I wasn't about to tell the guy I secretly had a crush on, even when he did ask.

He got mad at me when I looked down and refused to answer. He pulled me up right, his hands now on my shoulders.

"_Who touched you, Puppy?"_ He growled again.

I blinked; my entire vision was obscure by an azure sea. His eyes were so dizzying, they still are. I moved to look away, only to find his hand holding my chin in place. I could feel his breath against my lip.

"_Who touched you, Jounouchi?"_

"_Nn…" _No one could know. I didn't want my friends to see me differently, to look at me with pity. I didn't want him to know and hate me even more. _"My…"_

"_Who, Jounouchi?" _He got so excruciatingly close, so much so I could almost feel his lips against mine.

"_F… Father…"_ God it felt like my heart was pulsating out of my chest, and up my throat. It was out, I had told someone. I had told him. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the ridicule that I knew was going to come.

"_My poor puppy."_ I heard him whisper, then it all happened. The flood of emotions: shock, lust, passion, anger, hatred, love. So many I couldn't name them all. They all fell from his lips and onto mine.

And that's how it all started between us.

School went as normal. I didn't talk to him, we didn't even fight – which I guess thinking back on it wasn't very normal for us, but things felt right in a way.

After school I came outside to find my beloved sister standing under her red umbrella. Ever since that Friday, she had been coming to see me a lot after school. I silently wondered how she got mom to agree to it, but I never questioned it. Usually we would only see each other for a brief moment, and hug. She would tell me about her day, and vise-versa, and then we would go our separate ways.

Again, thinking back about it, she would always end our conversations after Kaiba had gotten into his limo, and had vanished from sight.

I had forgotten my umbrella that day, along with my coat. I told her not to worry though, I had my school jacket and it wasn't a long walk back to my home… or as I like to call it, my personal hell-hole, but I don't talk like that around Shizuka.

I was watching her turn, going back to her safe home, when the rain stopped soaking me. I'm not exactly the smartest person ever, so I was confused.

I saw black hanging over my head. He looked down at me, and informed me, once I turned around to look at him fully, that I was coming home with him.

I blinked in surprise, my head tilted to the side in slight confusion.

There was that smile again. It was odd; he goes from never giving more then a smirk or glare, to smiling at me three times within a month. I wasn't about to complain, he looks so amazing when he smiles.

"_Onii-san!"_ someone screamed. _"How could you!"_

I turned back to see my little sister, red faced and panting.

"_I… I hate you Jou!"_ she screamed again, before turning and running down the sidewalk, her red umbrella spinning on the ground.

He grabbed my arm when I tried to follow her. She is my sister; I should have run after her! Then her words echoed through my head like poison slowly seeping its way through my system:

"_She hates me?"_

"_Come on Puppy."_ He pulled me towards the limo.

That brings us to now. I'm sitting on what I think is his bed, forced to strip down to my slightly damp boxers. He gave me a dry shirt, at least, and is out trying to find a pair of pants that will fit me.

I'm supposed to be drying my hair, but the thought of my little, innocent sister, running the streets of Domino in the rain is keeping me from focusing on anything. I'm just idly playing with the towel, not really seeing anything.

You know it's funny, I haven't once thought about him through out this entire ordeal. Did he initiate anything with her? Did he return her feelings? Is he just having fun with me? I'm confused with doubts plaguing my thoughts – Does he really like me? Does he love her? Did he?

I guess not, because he just walked into the bedroom – arms wrapping around me. I can't help this hesitant smile. Yes, I loved him, and yes said he loved me… but I can't help but wonder…

Oh, so that's why he's hugging me, I'm crying.

I had sworn to never question my sister, she is my only family. Yet, here I am questioning everything. I have sacrificed so much for her, I've won duels, taken the bad parent. And now she hates me?

But she knew.

She knew how I felt for him. I told her, although I don't remember how she found out…

Gah, I'm tired, and the shoulder rub isn't helping much. I try to hold back my yawn, but I'm sure I didn't do a good job, especially when he starts to chuckle.

His hands slide the middle of my back, his thumbs moving in small circles near my back bone. _"Tired, Puppy?"_

Yes… but Shizuka…

"_It's okay."_ He whispers in my ear, _"Things will turn out alright. She'll forgive you, you know she will."_ He readjusts the white shirt, back up over my shoulders to get it out of his way again.

I nod mutely.

Yes she will forgive me…

My eye lids feel heavy, and I'm barely aware that I'm sagging over towards the mattress in front of me. Something snakes around my chest, pulling my upper body back against something strong. He's running strange patterns with his fingers over my leg, his other arm around my waist, so I won't fall over as I fall asleep.

…but what did I do wrong?

* * *

Lime Rocker: Yet again, another creative writing prompt that turned into puppyshipping. I'm sure my teacher thinks I have issues; it's a good thing we didn't read this to the class. Everyone would have been so confused…Do you get what happened?

Please review!


End file.
